


wanna be in your phone

by haztomlins (svpportive)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, asjksebljk, lemme have this, this is v dumb but im soft and i missed them ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svpportive/pseuds/haztomlins
Summary: SPILL THE BEANS COFFEE & TEA: $1 LATE NITE LATTES AFTER 11PMWe bring a new meaning to the Grind!





	wanna be in your phone

**Author's Note:**

> hello....... shes back with a nothing piece thats self-indulgent and born out of last month of the semester stress ! i just think that when theres nothing else to do @ 3am but say fuck it to your paper, you get in bed and open google docs.
> 
> you get the point, ive made it before. this is self-indulgent, i love jess who this is for (duh), title is from share your address by ben platt, yadda yadda yahdhlgberkhjtm. thank you for reading this, i love you.

 

Louis peers at the small print of the menu, trying to decide what he should get in his latte, fighting back a headache.

It was nearly midnight, he hadn’t been back to his flat since around 9 this morning, and he’d been working on a group project over a _Prezi_ of all things for the past two hours. And now he had to get started on a different paper due later this week or he’d regret it, because college was just nightmarish like that. At this point he couldn’t possibly make it without caffeine.

That was the problem with having a really good coffee shop that's open late right under your apartment complex; it seemed to increase the need for this kind of solution. Louis has been able to resist temptation thus far this semester, imagining his mother’s (somewhat hypocritical) scolding about caffeine after 4pm, but it only took a month and this hellish day to give in, plus the appetizing idea of paying only one buck for a cup now that it was past 11pm. That deal is the reason he has time to deliberate his choices; the place is bustling with people who must have had the same idea. Given that it was the end of semester and caffeine was a currency, it looked like half of campus was here. Louis can hardly hear the overhead music, but if he had to guess, it’d be ABBA. If he concentrates, and he does now, he can make out that it’s _Lay All Your Love On Me_.

Soon though, he’s at the front. He orders a simple latte with milk and honey from a man who has the kindest eyes Louis has ever seen, who yells the order behind him then turns his kind eyes onto the next customer. Louis is shunted along in the busy line, jostled slightly by the sheer amount of people packed into the small shop. He doesn’t really mind; if he’s idle too long he’ll start thinking about the nonexistent outline his paper has at the moment, and that’s the last thing he wants.

Finally, he’s at the front. The barista manning the register isn’t facing him, laughing at something his coworker is saying, but he begins speaking to Louis as he turns around.

“Medium with milk and honey, no sugar?” The barista asks, and woah. The counter is really tall for some reason, at Louis’ shoulders, but it still allows him to see at least half of the barista’s broad torso, and the hair curling up to his ears, and the dimple poking out obscenely just beneath two very green frog eyes.

 _Frog eyes?_ “ _F_ \- Yep, that’s me.” Louis says instead, barely managing to not embarrass himself in front of this, kind of stunningly beautiful, man.

“Great! That’ll be $2.28.” The barista chirps. _Coffee Boy_ his tired brain deems him, flitting to the coffee stain on a Rolling Stones shirt that looks pinned together itself. “Cash or card?”

“Er, cash.” Louis says, and then he’s fumbling for the bills in his pocket, checking that there’s three, _c’mon lad basic math_. The counter is so tall however, so he rises to his tiptoes to give it over.

Coffee Boy’s grin grows wider and dimple even deeper, if possible, and he bounces a little onto his own tiptoes too, imitating Louis, as he hands back his change.

Louis laughs, caught off guard.

Coffee Boy just dimples back, before turning his attention to the next customer.

Louis stands to the side, well within the barista’s eye line, as he waits for his drink, but the other man doesn’t look his way once. It means nothing, probably just the rush of customers that were after Louis, but he still feels the part of him that’d risen at Coffee Boy’s mocking sink slightly. Well that’s his fault for looking too far into things, but this wouldn’t be the first or last time for that.

Still, he can taste the slight disappointment just above his tongue and behind his teeth, and he smooths over it as Kind Eyes calls his order.

He takes a sip of the coffee to lose the taste as he steps outside and feels the April chill again, hearing the din of traffic once more. Wait, had he asked for honey? Louis checks the side of the cup, but an additional scribble next to it stops him.

 _Good form twinkle toes x_ and then a heart.

He laughs and turns around, where Coffee Boy has seemingly already been watching him through the window, much to the dismay to the waiting customer. He smiles and mimes _Call Me_ with his hand. Louis gives him a thumbs up.

He takes another sip then walks to his flat complex. He’s letting himself into his room when he realizes. Coffee Boy hadn’t actually wrote down his number. Or his name.

Louis sits down heavily onto his bed, before resignedly pulling out his laptop. After all he’s still got a paper to start, he can’t afford to go back down and wait in line, that’ll probably set him back further. He was going to bed late enough as it is.

He thinks of Coffee Boy’s toothy grin when he’d mimed him.

That’s okay, he knew a good place for coffee nearby.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> me as harry being a full gay dumbass . also just realized this is my second coffee shop au ? and that it ends p similarly?? dont look into that.
> 
> anyways this one is based on a true story at the pizza shop underneath my apartment. huh. im svpportive on tumblr come say hi if u liked this !! if u didnt u can still come say hi i guess


End file.
